pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Victini (MS014)
Victini is a wild / -type legendary Pokémon that appears in Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom. Biography It once lived alongside the King of the People of the Vale in the Kingdom of the Vale. When war erupted within the kingdom, Victini used its power to super-charge the Psychic-type Pokémon living in the castle so that the king could move the Sword of the Vale to a new location. After the king died, Victini remained in the surrounding area, unable to leave due to a barrier created by the Protective Pillars surrounding the castle. Over the course of thousands of years, a town emerged from around the castle which became known as Eindoak Town. Victini became known as the guardian of the town, however its existence soon became legend and few people believed Victini even existed. When Ash, Iris, and Cilan visit Eindoak Town, Victini transfers some of its power to Ash so he could save some Deerling from falling off a ledge. It later telepathically guided Ash through the tunnels beneath the castle. After Ash found his way back to his friends, Victini secretly stole some of Cilan's homemade Macarons just as Ash was about to eat them. It followed the trio during the battle tournament, and even super charged his Tepig and Scraggy before coming out of hiding. It later informed Ash that it wanted to escape the barrier so that it could be free to travel the world and see the ocean, and Ash promises to help Victini fulfill its wish. Later, it is forced into helping Damon move the Sword of the Vale back to the Kingdom of the Vale. However, when he realizes this course of action has disrupted the Dragon Force, Victini is freed by Reshiram*/Zekrom*. The Sword of the Vale then absorbs the Dragon Force and is launched into the Mesosphere. The Protective Barriers then completely surround Ash in a tight space on the castle. Ash cradles Victini and Pikachu in his arms, as his body freezes and he slowly runs out of air. Damon then appears riding on his mother's Golurk along with Reshiram and Zekrom who try to destroy the pillars, but inevitably fail. Just as Ash loses consciousness, Victini rises into the air and fires Searing Shot at the top of the pillars. This fails to break them, but warms up Ash enough to regain some consciousness. Victini then charges up V-create and attacks the pillars, ultimately destroying them, and releasing some of the Dragon Force into space. After the Sword of the Vale is returned to the surface and placed in a new location, Victini returns despite Ash assuming it had given its life, and happily finds itself at the ocean. With the barriers destroyed, Victini is free to go wherever it wants, and it journeys with Ash, Iris, and Cilan for a while before ultimately saying goodbye. Known moves Using Searing Shot Victini MS014 V-create.png Using V-Create | Searing Shot; fire; MS014: Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram / White: Victini and Zekrom V-create; fire; MS014: Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram / White: Victini and Zekrom }} Voice actor *Nana Mizuki (Japanese and English) Gallery Victini MS014 Sword of the Vale.png|At the Sword of the Vale Victini MS014 power.png|Using its power Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Mythical anime Pokémon